April 28, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The April 28, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 28, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Episode summary Xavier Woods vs Alexander Rusev Rusev crush, Rusev dominate, Rusev win via disqualification when his two Extreme Rules opponents threw the rulebook out a week early and attacked The Super Athlete in tandem six days before their 2-on-1 clash. The attack came just in the nick of time, too: Rusev had Xavier Woods in position for the Accolade during their match when R-Truth came out of nowhere to unite with his protégé against “The Supreme Being,” sending him tumbling through the ropes and retreating up the ramp. Not bad for the two pals, but they may regret it come Sunday. Stephanie McMahon apologized to WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan Daniel Bryan’s honeymoon ended in fire and brimstone when Kane unleashed his inner demon on the Champion of Champions last week, and Stephanie McMahon – true to her word – attempted to smooth things over by apologizing for her charge’s actions directly to Bryan’s face. Of course, the “Yes” Man, flanked by Brie Bella, wasn’t exactly buying what the principal owner of WWE was selling given her track record when it comes to The Beard. While Bryan refused to accept Stephanie’s apology (or her insistences that she hadn’t seen Kane, whose mask was under lock and key in her office), the queen bee still offered Brie an olive branch of sorts: An impromptu Divas Championship Match against Paige. Paige vs Brie Bella So much for an apology. Despite Stephanie McMahon’s (presumably) well-intended offer of a Divas Championship Match to Brie Bella, the whole affair went straight to hell – literally – when the demon Kane made his presence known. That being said, the “Diva of Tomorrow” certainly acquitted herself well in her first-ever title defense, and Brie gave as good as she got. The would-be finishing strike from Paige was cut short when the stage erupted in fire and Kane emerged from beneath the ring. Luckily, Daniel Bryan – who had lingered at ringside to protect Brie from just this situation – sprang into action and hit the demon in the face with a wrench and promptly ate a Chokeslam for his efforts. Kane’s second attempt to drag Brie into the pit failed when the Bella Twin made a frantic escape, but when it comes to their Extreme Rules clash on Sunday, well, Bryan might need a little more than a wrench to keep himself, and his wife, in one piece. Results * Singles Match: Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Xavier Woods (w/ R-Truth) by DQ * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: Paige © vs. Brie Bella (w/ Daniel Bryan) ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes